Roses in the Wind
by Razgril
Summary: Jessie has been acting grouchy, Meowth is gone to find some food in the nearby city, and James is about to do something that will change everything for Jessie.... *Rocketshippy*


 Legal Disclaimer- Pokémon and Team Rocket belong to Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainment and many other companies. The situations in this document are imaginary, and by no means do they portrait the vision of said companies as this is the product of the imagination of a deranged individual who calls himself "author".

Author's Comments: I became a Rocketshipper only a few months ago. Even though I have been a fan of Pokémon from the very beginning of the series, I haven't been able to keep up with new episodes. Being a University Student doesn't really help the situation much, since I don't have time enough to watch the show. It wasn't until I found "A White Today, and a White Tomorrow: Cori's Team Rocket Site" that I became captivated with Jesse and James as a couple… actually, I realized they weren't but could (and should) be! Visit it and find the wonderful experience of Rocketshippiness!!  Finally, I want to thank Cori Falls, probably the most excellent Rocketshipper around and Mystic Vaporeon, an excellent author, who are the people who inspired me into making my own fanfics, and Fanfiction.net for providing us the fans with a place where our dreams can come true. This is the second fanfic I publish. I will continue When Fortune Smiles Upon You, but it will take me a while, since I'm working in a larger project at the moment!!!  That said, please enjoy this story.

Thanks.

ROSES IN THE WIND

by Pablo A. Vargas

~@~@~@~@~

*Team Rocket blasts off yet again…* mused James as he silently trudged through the forest, heading back to Base camp. He had been busy collecting wood for the night after setting up the small tent that both Jessie and he often shared during their pursuit of that twerp's Pikachu. Meowth had insisted on going to the nearby town to buy supplies, since they were low on food. The young man chuckled. *That fur ball… Jessie has been a little more grouchy than usual and he finds a way to keep out of reach… leaving me as her punching bag, of course.* 

James sighed, his mind drifting to other matters, like what was he going to cook for Jessie with the remaining food they had. The fresh evening breeze played with the teen's bluish hair, caressing his features and sending a shiver down his back as the rays of the setting sun danced among the foliage of the ancient forest, creating a changing pattern of shadows that seemed to waltz a final dance as night's cool gown slowly fell upon the sky. After all, it looked like this was going to be a cold night.

Upon reaching the camp, James placed the wood he had collected nearby the small fireplace Jessie had built while he was away, idly wondering if he should start cooking dinner right away or wait a few hours until Meowth returned with food enough to satisfy the three of them. *Hmm… It seems that we do have enough food for both of us at least.* It was then when he noticed that Jessie was nowhere in sight. Frowning a little at his partner-in-crime and best friend's absence, he stirred the embers of the small fire and added more wood to it. Satisfied with his work, he stood up, stretched a bit and set off to look for her.

"If I were Jesse, where would I have gone?" said James to himself as he nonchalantly walked on one of the many trails of the forest. Pondering for a while, a small smile crept on his face as he chose a destination. The nearby lake was a quiet and peaceful place, and besides, it was the only place close enough where one could go and be alone for a while. His smile faded and was replaced with a small frown. 

*Hmm… why would Jessie want to be alone?* dismissing the thought, he shrugged and resumed his walking. The lake was rather small, and was located near the very center of the forest. Several small streams provided it with water, and a variety of trees shadowed the shore. It was precisely under one of those trees where Jessie sat.

James grinned. He had been right indeed. His friend was sitting under an ancient willow, lost in thought and probably staring at the dance of gold on the lake's water as the sun set in the horizon. Since Jessie hadn't noticed him yet, he decided to play a little prank on his friend. Approaching her as silently as he could, he took a small detour from his original course and skillfully positioned himself at an angle behind her. He quickly cut the distance between the two of them to only a few meters. Using the nearby bushes as a hide-out, James prepared himself to leap the short distance remaining and scare Jessie's wits out of her, and for the beating that he would surely receive for doing so. 

However, as he was about to carry his master plan to fruition he heard something that stopped him dead on his tracks. A faint sorrowful sound that touched the deepest recesses of his heart as he stood there, hiding in the bushes…. So faint he almost didn't hear it, but he did. Jessie was crying. Concern instantly crept on James as he heard Jessie cry, something she would never do openly were he and Meowth be present. After all, Jessie was the strong one of the group, and she seldomly displayed any sign of weakness. James' curiosity and concern finally took the best of him and he peeked at Jessie from the bushes. 

She was sitting on the grass near the lake only a few meters away from him, pulling her knees to her chest and rocking herself softly as sobs racked through her body. Her beautiful features were trailed by crystal-like tears, her sapphire eyes sparkling as her gaze rested on a small object resting in her delicate hands. James' eyes widened, realization suddenly striking him. In Jessie's hands there was a small doll… an old wooden doll that he knew all too well.

His eyes became moist with unshed tears and his breath caught at his throat. Now he finally understood… the unusually grouchy behavior from previous days, the sad look on her eyes every time he managed to steal a glance at them… those recent nights when he could have sworn he had heard her stifling a sob… it all made sense now. Stepping out of the bushes, he ceremoniously walked towards Jessie. She had always showed him support when he needed it, now it was time for him to help her.

Jessie's eyes quickly darted on his direction as he approached. He could see so much in them… sorrow, sadness, surprise… without a word, he sat next to the beautiful red haired woman, his eyes fixed on the gentle water as he took a moment to sort out the flurry of thoughts running in his mind. He could feel her eyes looking at him, smell her sweet fragrance and feel the heat emanating from her. She had stopped sobbing, but tears were still flowing freely down her cheeks. His Jessie, so different from him yet so similar at the same time. 

James' features softened. His voice was soft, sympathetic, yet it had a very serious tone. "You miss her, don't you." It was a statement. 

Jessie didn't answer. Her gaze went back to the small doll, the last gift she had received from her mother so long ago… this was the time of the year when her mother had gone to that fateful last mission, the last time she had seen her smile, the last time her mother had hugged her and told her everything would be fine… more tears slowly trailed down her cheeks, and her voice caught on her throat. A gentle and strong arm suddenly wrapped itself around her shoulder, pulling her close to the young man sitting beside her. 

He didn't talk. He didn't need to. He was good with words, Jessie and he often talked about everything, yet this time, he knew words wouldn't be enough… He carefully wiped away the tears from her face and hugged her. She hugged him back fiercely, burrowing her face on his shoulder, crying harder, letting emotion wash away her fears. James gently ran his hands across her back, trying to keep her warm, through her hair, whispering comforting words in her ear, tears of his own silently trailing his face.

Light gradually faded away as night crept upon the sky. Jessie's sobs finally diminished, yet they both remained embracing, James gently stroking Jessie's hair, comforting her. A cold breeze swept through the area, making her shiver, since her uniform did little to protect her from the cooling weather. James noticed this, and reluctantly let go of her. He stood up and offered Jessie his hand. She smiled softly at him and accepted his offer, allowing him to help her stand up. James took his jacket off and gave it to Jessie. Then, he wrapped his right arm on her shoulders and together the young couple proceeded to their encampment.

~@~@~@~@~

"It seems Meowth won't be coming tonight." James commented matter off factly as he stirred the fire again and added more wood to it. It had been a couple hours since they had returned to their camp, and there was still no sight of the cat anywhere.

Jesse sipped the hot cup of tea James had prepared for her, grateful that it helped to keep the cold at bay. "He will show up tomorrow morning. Remember he sometimes goes to the nearest town whenever I'm in a particularly grouchy mode and returns the next day when things have settled down a bit." James finished fixing the fire, cleaned the remnants of their small dinner and sat again with Jesse, taking along a hot cup of water, a bag of tea and a small sugar container.

"James…" Jessie said after a while, as James slowly stirred his recently made cup of tea. He sipped a bit of the hot liquid, relishing on its warmth and flavor. Then, he turned all his attention towards the young woman sitting at his side.  "Yes Jessie? What is it?" Jessie could see James' gentleness and sincerity in his eyes, and silently thanked the heavens for joining their paths so long ago. She always had regarded James as her best friend, but today, he had done it again. 

He had been there when she needed help the most. Just like he had done so many times before… when she had lost her chance of winning a set of dolls in the Princess Festival, it had been James the one who had disguised himself and their pokémon as dolls just to cheer her up… or the time he had forgiven her after double-crossing both he and Meowth, stealing the badges they had managed to take away from that unsuspecting trainer back in Victory Road?

*He is too good to be true…* Jessie reflected. *He always is there for me, even though I treat him really bad most of the time.* Today's events piled at the top of something she had tried to deny for a long time: they weren't just friends anymore. Every victory, every defeat had drawn them closer. They had found support on each other through the years, and they had helped each other mature over time… She gazed upon his bright emerald eyes, their attention completely turned on her.

He was still as gentle and naïve as the day she had met him. So full of optimism and innocence… she could still see the young boy inside James, childish, carefree and full of life, but now that young boy had grown and become a man. He was now taller than her, and his frame was more muscular. And his eyes… those eyes that speak volumes of his soul… she knew she had fallen in love with him, and that she couldn't deny it anymore.

A small smile played itself on her ruby lips; she blushed and sheepishly looked away. To James, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She looked like an angel… so beautiful… so perfect… as perfect and beautiful as a rose… it was a rare occasion when she displayed such a different side of her strong, confident and often caustic self, and he was enjoying every single moment of it. 

They just sat there, bathed in the crimson light of the small campfire, under the stars of a cloudless late autumn sky, enjoying each others presence in silence. It could have been only a minute, it could have been forever. For when love is bound, time has no dominion at all. And such was the case of these star-crossed young couple, for if it was true that their souls had been scarred a long time ago in both painful and unfair ways, it was also true that they had found each other, and together they had pieced back their broken souls, adjoining them into something far greater and far more beautiful than anything they could imagine.

Jessie slowly looked again towards James, noticing every single detail of his features, engraving them on her memory and her heart once again. He was very attractive, far more than she would have been willing to admit not even a day ago. But he was not only handsome… he was a tender soul. Joining Team Rocket was something Jessie had been afraid to force him to do. She had feared that if James followed her into the organization, his passion and joy for life would wither out and die as a small candle does when a strong wind blows. But he had adapted, and even though Jessie knew James would go to almost any length to help her, he would still remain as kindhearted as ever. 

Their eyes met again, and this time, there was no going back. There was no need to. They knew each other very well, but at the same time they had to struggle to deny the affection they felt for each other. Maybe it was fear of rejection, maybe it was fear of ruining the beautiful friendship that they had managed to build over the years, but now all of that didn't matter at all. They gazed deeply into each other, sharing so many unspoken words of love, so many silent kisses, so many shadows of a caress… it was as if a dam had broken and all the pent up emotion, all the repressed passion poured into each other, soaking them in newfound levels of love.

They slowly leaned into each other, their eyes meeting one last time before sharing a long and tender kiss. It was as if the world around them had slowly faded away, as if their spirits had suddenly soared to the skies, dancing an intricate pattern they had never done before, but had known forever. Ever so slowly, they finished their kiss, opening their eyes to meet each other. James cupped Jessie's smooth cheek on his hand, and after swimming in the delicate sapphire pools of her eyes once again, he slowly embraced Jessie.

The night caressed the young lovers with a soft cool breeze as they remained embracing for a while longer. It was Jesse who reluctantly finished the sweet moment. James was entranced by the sheer beauty of her partner and best friend. He had seen her grown from an outgoing and determined girl to the beautiful fiery young woman that now sat a mere few inches away, and he was thankful for that.

"James… about what happened before… I... I wanted to thank you." James smiled sweetly to his love. "It's o.k. Jessie" He said in a calm, soft tone "I know how much it hurts, but you must be grateful that your mother was such a good person… she always gave you her love and support, Jess, and I'm sure you treasure her memories with all your heart." His beautiful eyes were sparkling with unshed tears as he softly took her delicate hands in his and held them close to his heart. "I'm sure that she is watching you, and I'm sure she is very proud of you. You are a wonderful person Jessie, and I know she wants you to have a happy life." He removed his right hand, and delicately pulled out of his breast pocket the most beautiful and perfect rose Jessie had ever seen. It was blood red, in full bloom. Jessie's eyes widened. Slowly, James put the rose on Jessie's hands and enclosed them on his own. "You are my rose Jessie… far more beautiful than the one you now hold in your hand… I am very grateful that we met, and I want it to be like this forever…"

Tears of joy slowly welled up in Jessie's eyes as James slowly bent his head and tenderly kissed her full on the lips, pouring all his heart onto her. Jessie was touched by this. Here he was again, comforting her when she needed it the most, offering her not only his support, but his love. She smiled tenderly to him again, grateful for his tender words, and kissed him back with all her heart.

They slowly embraced while they kissed, the same wonderful feeling washing over both of them.

The moon silently strolled through the skies, shedding the world with her cool silvery light. And as the cool breeze of late autumn swept once more upon the ancient woods, the young couple stood there embracing still, finding in each other what they had once dreamed for…

~@~@~@~@~

Early in the morning, when it was still dark, a small cream colored cat strolled through the woods, carrying a pretty large bag with various supplies on his back. Meowth had had a pretty busy night going all the way to the city and back in his quest for food, but he had succeeded and felt victorious as he made his way to the small encampment his friend had made last noon.

"Whew… dis thing surely is heavy!!  I hope da guys didn't kill each otha while Meowth was outside! Err…. Let me rephrase that… I hope Jessie didn't crush James while Meowth was outside!  Haha!"

He grinned widely as he imagined what a rough time James had had under Jessie's present mood… she had been in a particular bad mood the previous days and probably it would still be a while before she cooled down. He did feel a little guilty leaving James fending for himself, but he really wasn't in for the beating of his lifetime, and besides, they did need the extra food… and he had even been able to grab some money out of unsuspecting passer byes, so all in one, it had been a good night!! Still, he couldn't help but be a bit worried for his friends… It was very rare when Jessie was so upset, so it had to be something important… 

The small cat frowned as he pondered on what could be done to cheer up Jess. Maybe an extra special breakfast would! Maybe he could wake James up early in the morning and get him do some of that delicious French toast that Jessie loved so much… idly thinking of more things to do in order to help his friend, he finally arrived to where Jessie and James had set up camp.

Dropping the bag near the warm embers of the fireplace, Meowth slowly sneaked to the tent, not wanting to wake his friends up. James slept like a rock…. Probably not even a whole stampede of Tauros passing by would wake him up, and Jessie usually overslept, but still the small cat made no sound as he moved through the camp, trying to be polite to his sleeping friends. 

As he opened the tent, his eyes widened in surprise and a satisfied smile crept upon his face. 

"Well, I'd be damned… Seems good ol' Jimmy boy found a way to make Jess happy again!"

The cat spent a few moments contemplating the young couple as they peacefully slept in each other arms, a content and calm expression in their features.

He quietly retrieved his sleeping bag from James' backpack and without making a sound, he left the sleeping couple for the rest of the night. He then proceeded near the fireplace, and after making sure there were no rocks under it, he went to sleep, grateful that his friends had finally realized what he had known all along.

~@~@~@~@~

She slowly bent and kissed her child's forehead, making her sigh and smile happily in her sleep, and cuddle closer to the young man she loved. Seeing this, a smile crossed her features as she nodded approvingly, and she tenderly caressed the young man's lavender hair, softly combing back an unruly strand of hair from his forehead.

"Take good care of her" she whispered on his ear. Then, she bent again over her child, and after placing another loving kiss on her forehead and whispering "I Love You" in her ear, the purple haired angel once again took off to the skies, letting a trail of snow-like feathers on her wake…. Taking a last look at the camp, she whispered "Be strong, love each other, and don't worry, because you have found each other, and you have a white tomorrow awaiting you…" and with a final good bye and the promise that she would always be with them, the angel was gone. 

And as the night slowly began to fade under the waking light, the faint whisper of the angel's last words were carried over to the trio of friends sleeping peacefully on the small camp.

The End   

Of the beginning…

^ . ^

Final Notes:  Lovely story, wasn't it?  It took me a while writing it, since I'm a slow writer and often tend to write and correct a story lots of times. Please leave me a review, I like reading what other people think about my stories. Keep in tune for the continuation of  "When fortune smiles upon you" and once I'm finished with exams, stay tuned for the release of my biggest project to date: "Trials and Tribulations". Thanks!

Raz


End file.
